Lost and Found
by Kinnix Wolf
Summary: Fallout you know, but a story you don't. A man lost in time much like the Sole Survivor. The military wanted to test out their new super soldiers. Made without the FEV. But there wasn't time, so they froze them. One survived and woke up. And must now find his way in this new world. And eventually, figure out who is loyalties stand.
1. Prologue

Lost and Found

Prologue

Before the War

Forward- This is my first attempt at a Fallout Story. I have been on a hiatus from writing for a good while. And this is what I am coming back with. So, if anyone has any criticisms or any feedback, I would really love it. Thanks, and enjoy.

When I was a kid, there was a lot of turmoil. Constant fighting and lots of inequalities between the poorest of the poor and the rich. And the myriad political conflicts even inside the United States. When I was born, my father was a mechanic for a Red Rocket and my mother worked as a waitress in a small Diner.

I was a curious child as a kid and it showed in my studies. But, I was often bored, and never had money for much. My family had bills to pay and even the Basic Necessities were sometimes hard to come by. So, I turned to a gang to help get money. My parents didn't know where the money came from, but they didn't quite care. I was getting us some extra cash and making sure we didn't get evicted.

My mother always told me to never harm another without cause but eventually, I was too big to run packages or break into places. So, it was either dealing drugs or becoming muscle. At least for me. So, I turned to more violent crimes. I learned how to shoot, stab, and beat people however we needed. And I did well, I was smart, and I was strong. I was well respected.

But, I was too good. I got caught because of how good I was. I was 19. And I was facing some serious crimes. It was either rot in jail for the rest of my life, become a rat. Or enlist. And that I did. I enlisted in the army. I was used to fighting, tough times, and taking orders. So, I did oddly well from what everyone else would think.

I took two tours of duty in combat scenarios and was relatively unharmed. Then I was rotated back home. For various administrative and clerical duties as they evacuated me for Staff Sergeant. And then in turn, they sent me for further weapons training. And an offer. To work with my former commanding officer on a secret military project to beat the foes of America no matter what happens. I accepted and was sent to a top secret bunker up north, I didn't even know where it was.

The bunker was well stocked, filled with soldiers and doctors and all sorts of technicians and even some civilians, scuttlebutt was that they were from Vault Tech, but no one believed that. Probably some military super-secret doctors and scientists working on the project. Mostly it was training and random checkups. And "vitamin" supplements and pills we were supposed to take every day. Some of the guys complained about them but we all signed up willingly, so we took them. And after a while, we improved. We got faster, and stronger, and yet. We weren't quite at home in our bodies.

The doctors assured us that it was a normal side effect and told us to take it easy outside of the tests. 'To give our bodies time to adjust.' Was their reason, but we were suspicious, for good reason. No one we talked to had been any part of the subsections below level 20. Yet people said that boxes kept getting sent down there. And the scientists who were there the first day weren't around anymore. That we knew of.

Everyone paid attention to the news. The stories of worsening conflicts, and the stock market steadily plunging down lower and lower. Civil unrest and panic was at an all-time high and there was talk about the government failing its people. And all the while, Vault tech was constructing massive underground vaults for the lucky, the rich, the important, and the politicians.

No one was ready for when it happened, we got early warning, and it was early. Most of us were still in our bunks or eating. There was little panic, we had been trained. The mountain was sealed, all outside contact was cut off. And people started being brought into the sublevels. One by one at first. The rest of us kept on, worried and acting like everything was normal. Until, when the bombs hit.

The mountain shook, people fell, and lights blew out. And then the panic set in. Repair crew were sent to check every inch, and nearly everyone was tasked to fix what we could. We rushed things, patched up what we could, jury rigged what we didn't have the parts for, and left alone what couldn't or wasn't important to fix. And yet there was still panic. Some wanted to open the bunker doors and send out teams into what was now probably a hellish landscape. Others wanted to continue to seal us in and start working on making sure we could last until the outside was safe, some said it would be weeks, others months. But most knew, it would be years.

Then one night, as I was settling in to sleep after a long shift when they came for me, they called my name and led me to an elevator. The main one actually. And handed me a small bottle full of pills and a can of water. 'Take the Pills Staff Sergeant Barringer.' So, I took them, and then we went down. Whatever the pills were, they made me drowsy and it was hard to pay attention. All I remember was being led past rooms full of boxes and barrels. Past sealed metal bulkheads and empty bunks. And rooms of computers and machines. And then they sat me in a chair and started to give me injections and help me out of my clothes and into new ones. Some sort of jumpsuit and boots. With pads and such. Underwear and an undershirt too. But I only realized that after I woke up. And the last thing I remember is laid back at an angle in a comfortable place. And metal and glass coming over my head to seal me into a small chamber. Then I finally drifted off asleep.

Cheers guys

Wolf


	2. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Lost

Chapter 1

Awakening

Authors Forward- This is chapter one of the story and the part where most of the meat off the story will be. The story is planned to be three parts with a possible short sequel if I think I can do it. I will try to do at least a thousand words a chapter, but I may do less if I reach a good point to end it. But no less than 700 words. I'm always open to ideas or any criticisms, and please, send me a review, tell me how I'm doing with it and if you think anything should be different.

When I woke up, everything was foggy. My mind, my sight, my sense of touch and hearing. Then the chamber I was in opened and I fell forward out of it onto my knees. Coughing up fluid and struggling to breathe. I threw up suddenly and violently, it was pure liquid, which worried me, it was as if I hadn't have eaten for days.

As my eye sight cleared so did my hearing. All I saw was very dim lights and lots of shapes. And warning klaxons blared a few more times before cutting off. My mouth tasted like death. But I had to get moving. I had to figure out what happened.

I slowly stood and made my way to a door while leaning on whatever I could to give me extra strength. The door in front of me was half opened and the hall way outside was blackened with soot and ash from a fire.

I quickly walked towards brighter lights in the hall. Bits of metal and other debris on the ground. I needed an aid. My strength was waning, my body wasn't used to moving. However long I was under was enough to make me weak. So, I searched the debris I passed. Until I found a pipe. It was long, maybe… 5 feet, made of maybe steel, or some other hard metal. I used it as a crutch.

I heard noises, something was moving around in the darkness. I tried to call out, maybe it was a rescue team. But all that came out was a weak croak that hurt my throat. The noises stopped and then started to come towards me, and I smelled a rank smell, the smell of death and decay. The creature making the noises came into focus. It was a man, though… emancipated and boney. It moved slowly but sometimes with great speed that startled me. And I backed away and kicked a rock back.

The creature let out a horrifying cry and charged at me, to which I stabbed at its head with my makeshift spear and knocked it down. It kept trying to get up and attack and I made a split-second decision, and began to beat its skull in.

It took many strikes even with its apparent weakness and fragility. Eventually its skull cracked, and it stops moving. And I pant heavily. Trying to recover my breath and stamina. I lean against the wall and stare at the broken body. And make sure to keep the bloody end of my Pipe away from me.

I slowly walk towards the elevator shaft and open the elevator door and look at the almost pitch-black shaft before starting to ascend. I lose my hand holds every so often and struggle for my grasp, the pipe having long fallen down the shaft to clang against something metal. I finally find a door open to a higher level which I move into. The lights were on but still dim. It was Level 6. I slept here, ate here. Hell, I showered on this level. This was my home turf. So, I did what I could. I went to the mess hall. It was nearly empty. But there was clean water and some frozen foods. And some power. So, I ate more than I should and locked the door before passing out.

As soon as I woke up I was on my feet panicked. The lights were off but soon came back on. Motion sensors, I forgot about the lights and how they stay on. I grab some water and put it in my pockets before I keep going. I must find someone else. Anyone else. So, I search.

I look through the residential area, I look through the Medical wing. The floors above are mostly storage and workshops, same with below. So, I don't search those. And the doors to most of the more classified areas are closed and welded shut. Though I swear I hear something scratching through the doors. And yet, I don't find a soul. Everyone is gone, barely anything remains. And all I'm left with are questions.

I take only the essentials when I go out searching. A good length of pipe with a turn at the top. A small backpack, like what you would find some kid wearing. Very small but more space. And chalk. Which was left at the bottom of a locker. And so, I search. Systematically looting the areas, I can reach. Moving any supplies necessary to the Mess hall. Eating when I'm hungry, working out when I don't want to search. And slowly finding some useful things.

A screwdriver and a handful of bobby pins and sometimes wire, and I'm getting into locked cabinets. Finding a few more things. A flip lighter, a bandana, and some stale food and some booze. Something I don't drink as I need to keep my head together. But its there in case I need it, maybe for Molotov cocktails. Or disinfectant.

One of those… things attacks me when I open a cabinet its hiding in. And it falls as easily as the first. Its skin is leathery, its blood is red yet thick like maple syrup. It looks human, but it has no genitalia or anything under the tattered rags its wearing. It struggled hard and left me bruised but satisfied at my improvement. The first left me weak and winded. This one left me bruised but ready for another fight.

A day or two after the thing attacked me I noticed some of the outer hallways had grown dark. The were bright and lit last I checked, and now the lights wouldn't come on. The base was running out of power. I don't know what the power source for the base was. But it was running out. I had to get ready.

I returned to my home and found the vent covered in some sort of… web. Spiders were here. I felt my skin crawl. I quickly packed what I could. Water, food, medical supplies. A Molotov cocktail went in at the top. And all my tools. A long strip of cloth tied together got the pipe on my back. And I found in a closet next to the main shaft gloves that seemed to match the clothes they had given me. The gloves were good and gripped well, so I wore them.

And I started to climb out as lights shut down behind me. The shaft was darker than normal. Many lights up here were either broken or covered with something. And as I passed the vent on level 4. I saw something in it. With long spindly legs. A spider but larger than any spider could ever be. I doubled my speed and kept climbing. Around level two I started to notice webs. More spiders, lots of them.

The entrance to Level 1 came and I heard the vent so far below get bashed off and go falling, and I quickly climbed into level one.

The immediate area was clear but was covered in webs, and nearly pitch black. So, I ripped a table leg off a wooden table, made sure the end was covered in web. And lit it as a torch. And nearly screamed as I saw a massive spider in front of me.

It was the size of a small dog and shrieked at the light and ran down one of the tunnels. But with its shriek I heard more, so I had to run.

I used the torch to ignite the webs behind me and as I went. Running for the main bunker door, praying it was open. Spiders tried to lunge at me but either recoiled and shrieked from the light or got a solid bash from my torch.

The main entrance room was large and cavernous, and filled with webs and eyes gleaming from the shadows, but there was a beam of light, the door was open, partially. But enough.

I started forward, using the torch as a weapon, igniting web and beating back the braver spiders, and as I near the entrance, I light my Molotov and toss it towards a large web structure, where most of the spiders stay near, a nest or something. Then I sprint out into the light, the power must be on for this much. I turn back and listen to the shrieking spiders and the roar of fire and smile.

I kick a spider that tries to get out back and step back a few paces. Stepping on something that breaks with a crack, to which I look down and see bones. Lots of them, at least a dozen people died here, and not recently. There is only dry done and fragments of cloth left. And hundreds of shell casings. But no sign of weapons. Enough bullet holes of numerous sizes to explain lots of weapons were used. Though the burns speak of energy weapons, yet no MF cells lie on the ground.

I mutter a brief prayer for the dead and walk towards the large door for cargo and such and the smaller door for people. There are still bodies but less of them, and less shell casings. I pull my pipe out and slowly turn the knob to the door. Bright sunlight spilling through the cracks. I throw open the door and stop in shock and awe. Half blinded by the sight.

Afterword- I hope the first real chapter was entertaining. And I hope that people appreciate the twists I put on this. He hasn't appreciated the change in the world yet. Nor the reality of what has happened. And I was hoping my addition of mutated spiders inhabiting ruins and cave systems will be well received. I hope you all enjoyed. And I hope you guys come back to read the next chapter.

Cheers guys

Wolf


	3. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Lost

Chapter 2

First Steps

Authors Forward- This chapter is being written, at least right now. Before the Prologue and Chapter, one are posted. So, if you have sent any reviews. I might not have gotten them yet. I plan to Post those two chapters Either tonight or Tomorrow. So, depending on how fast I write. Chapter two might be done before they are posted. And something I forgot to mention. There are a few things that are changed that might confuse people. So, if there is something that confuses you. Please ask me and I'll try to do my best to explain it. Thanks guys, and enjoy

I lookout at the land in front of me. On a small hill that overlooks the mostly dead landscape and the bright sun beating down on me. But its not all dead. There is small green trees and patches of grass and even what looks like wild animals moving around. Though its still a bleak sight to behold. And a little colder than the bunker. But comfortable. The clothes I'm wearing are quite good at keeping me warm from this slight chill and the grey and black should help me hide in this bleak landscape.

With limited food and water, I don't have time to waste. I start down the short road to the small military camp that seems to be completely abandoned. Nothing but trash and bits of broken glass remain in the sole standing structure and the concrete walls are crumbling and bare. Only the remains of a fire, cold and probably days old show that there is anyone around.

There is a road next to me that stretches on in both directions and with no idea which way will lead me to further answers. I turn left and start following the road. And the walking gives me time to think. The… creatures I killed might have been some sort of people… just… horribly mutated. If the bombs fell. Maybe radiation swept the bunker if the door opened. But… if I'm not dead yet… or glowing or any of that. And there is green life. That means it would have to be years after the bombs fell.

Which got me thinking. That's why there was so little in the bunker, why it was dusty and those… things had a chance to move in. Whoever the bodies were must have died around the time the door opened. But a lot of people would have lived if that's all who died. Which means the government could still be in place. Which would mean, I need to find them. It's my duty.

I felt more certain in my step and walked a bit faster. Even crossing an old metal bridge that looked like a good sneeze would cause it to collapse. Which made me move extra careful and take twice as much time to cross it as I probably should have. As I don't know how much longer it will be till night falls.

It was maybe an hour after that when the sky started to darken. And so, I stopped and made camp on the road. Making sure to gather a lot of sticks and dead wood before it truly got dark. And keeping a fire going all night. Only resting in short bursts. And I may have imagined it, but I swore I saw eyes in the night. But when morning came, I couldn't see any tracks or anything. So, I kicked out my fire and moved on.

I ate a little and drank before I picked the pace back up. The boots were surprisingly comfortable still and made the walking easy. Which was a godsend. Especially since I will probably be walking for days. The only sign of civilization I found was a rusted car that yielded nothing but some scraps of paper and a road flare in the glove box. A godsend in a world where the dark is my greatest foe.

Around noon I found a building that looked sturdy, and slowly pushed the door open. Revealing what might have been an Inn of some sorts. Maybe for hunters heading to town. A search of it found me survival gold. Both a larger backpack, but a good knife. The blade still sharp and clean. Both were hidden in a closet with some books and a handful of dollar bills. And the rest of the place found me three cans of soup and a small bag of coffee beans. The rest was rotten and bug infested cloth and dirty water that even smelled like death.

I followed the road and started to come upon more cars. Most of these were just frames unlike that last car. And even a sign on the side of the road with all the paint gone. Tonight, when I made camp. I did so with cars around me. Making it harder for anything to get to me. Which made me a little more calm and relaxed. But it was another hard night. Which made me wish I stayed inside.

The next day as I was cresting a hill I stopped in wonder. I saw what looked like a church tower poking out of the trees. And just as the road turned again. Houses.

I broke out in a run and made it to that house in maybe ten minutes before I remembered the situation and slowed down and started to be quieter. I looked down the road and crouched down lower as I saw two of those things walking around. And one lying dead on the ground. Some sort of object sticking out of it.

I snuck into the house and quietly looted it. Finding some bandages and a box of matches in a medical cabinet. And what looks like a hand in the toilet. But its just bone, so I'm not sure what it really is. So, I look out the door and shake my head. They got closer while I looted. No stopping it I guess.

I stood up and swung my pipe a few times experimentally before walking towards them. The closer one saw me first and charged as the second one noticed as well. A hard fight for me.

The first jumps at me with a croaking cry and I step aside and beat it down onto the ground. Before blocking the swing of the second one and bashing it back with a hard strike to the chest. I feel the first one grab my leg and I step back and stomp on its arm. Feeling it break and it let go.

I distance myself and wait for the second one to come at me. To which I beat it down and proceed to beat it three times till its skull breaks and I beat the second one's head in till it dies as well, and I step back to catch my breath

I wait before walking over to the dead creature and find a machete buried in its skull. And blood on its hands. Whoever killed this must have gotten hurt. But with night falling I grabbed the machete and retreat into the first house. Closing the door and using the broken wooden furniture to light a fire in the fireplace. Where I use a rock to grind up some coffee beans and boil some coffee. Which gets grounds in it, but it still tastes good to me when I sip it. But set it aside for tomorrow. The secure wooden house makes me feel safe enough to sleep which I do so for a little at a time. Waking up instinctually to put more wood on the fire.

As I thought, I did get this done before I posted the first two chapters. So, this is getting tacked on with them. And while I admit it does seem slow at parts and boring. I promise I will try to give more action. And I will cut out some stuff that doesn't need to be said repeatedly. Lost is only going to probably be a max of 10 chapters but I'm aiming for maybe 7 before I move onto the next part. Where more dialogue will happen. Though next chapter will have dialogue. While I get some people enjoy it. The way this goes is that while he is alone, he really doesn't see a reason to talk to himself or even anything around him.

Thanks for reading guys and remember to review if you have any questions or have any ideas or anything.

Cheers

Wolf


	4. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Lost

Chapter 3

Ashes of the Past

Authors Forward- Forgive me for taking this long to get this next chapter out. Spring break so far has been hectic and a lot of stress. But I'm back and I'm going to get at least two chapters out before the end of the week. I'm glad to say my first review came through and that people are liking it so far. As always. Tell me what you like or what could be done better.

When dawn breaks I get up and smother the fire. Drinking the cold coffee from the can and tossing the dregs on the ashes of the fire. Gathering my pack and checking outside before I open the door and step out.

The bodies of the ghouls are still there but there are bits ripped off and what looks like a small dog's foot print in blood next to one of them. I check my surroundings before I head the way I believe whoever left the machete went.

I find small blood drops leading towards the edge of the small town and into the woods on a small trail. Which I follow walking next to the trail as quietly as possible. The blood gets more and more frequent before pooling and stopping. Either the survivor died or bandaged the wound. But it looks like they lost a lot of blood.

I keep going till I find a small cabin with a locked door and the prints of the ghoul things feet. Lots of them. Which means they wandered around before losing interest. Or something else got their attention. Which seems likely.

I pull out my tools and start working on the lock. Leaving two of the bits of wire too bent out of shape to be much use before I got into the cabin.

Inside it was dark, filled with remains of furniture. A large old-fashioned stove sat in the corner, the door on it open and empty. And bloody rags lay around it next to a pot which might have held water. Whoever it was might have gotten more hurt than I thought.

I was forced to pick the lock of the other door when it too proved locked. Which was locked harder and nearly bent all my bits of wire and metal out of shape before it yielded. Revealing a body wearing what looks like a cross between modern military gear and a cowboy's gear. With a strip of white cloth over his head which blood had nearly soaked through. He clutched an old bolt action hunting rifle and had a .45 caliber handgun in a shoulder holster from the looks of it.

I muttered a quick prayer before I stripped him of his gear. Leaving his clothes and boots on. Putting the armor and holster on me under this new leather duster. It was warm and a comforting kind of heavy. Possibly from ballistic fiber being added in. He had about 30 .308 rounds and around 60 .45 rounds in the pouches on his armor. A sheath for the machete, and a flashlight that took micro fusion cells. With power left in it. Other than a small faded picture of what looked like the Californian flag, he had no personal items. Nor did his rifle have a scope. He seemed to a be some sort of scout or a maybe a militia man for some sort of post-apocalyptic settlement.

I look for the rest of his gear, seeing as he had no backpack or food supplies. Which lead me to believe he might have died from the elements or blood loss. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot.

I move and lay him back in a peaceful looking pose and mutter a second prayer to him before close the doors behind him and leaving. I walk back down the path till I hear a noise behind me, turning with my gun up to see a dog sitting there, panting gently. He looks like a Huskey, one eye blue and one eye green.

I look a bit worried before kneeling and holding my hand out. It slowly walks up and sniffs my hand before barking quietly and letting me pet his head.

"Hey boy. What are you doing out here all alone" I say slowly and softly, even that small amount of talking hurting my throat.

The dogs tongue falls out of its mouth in what looks like a smile and I smile back. "Come on buddy. Let's get moving. We need to find someplace that still has some food. Hope your fine with jerky and whatever else I can find buddy.

The dog barks and follows me as I start walking down the trail back to town. Which I begin to loot houses when I get there. A few bags of chips and one small bag of jerky are all I really found. The jerky I give to the dog with half a can of water while I eat the chips and finish the other half of the can.

I raise my rifle and take cover at the sound of something kicking a can in the street and the dog presses close to me worried. I let whatever it is pass and sneak out after it. One of those ghoul things, completely unaware of what is going on. I sneak up to it and use the machete to slit its throat down to the bone. And it goes down without a cry. Spasming as it dies. I whip the blood off my blade and sheath it. Checking its ragged pants for anything, finding a handful of bottle caps. Worn down and the pant stripped off parts of them. I pocket them with a smile, remembering a book I read when I was a kid about bottlecaps being currency.

The dog follows me as I walk out of town, sniffing around and barking every so often as it smells something. Bringing me a stick every so often which I throw for him. Which I am certain about from looking at him.

I stop with him in a small side clearing and get a fire going before sitting back with him. Gently petting his head. "I think I'll call you Duke buddy. You seem like a Duke." He barks and closes his eyes and I lean against a small log and close my eyes happy about this series of events.

Afterword- Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you guys get who the dead man was. And I hope you like the addition of a dog. There will be more dialogue as the dog will be someone he talks to quite often to keep him from being lonely. I hope you guys are still enjoying this and I hope that you all keep reading and maybe drop me a review.

Cheers

Wolf


	5. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Lost

Chapter 4

A new Start

Authors Forward- This is approaching the longest I've ever had a story going. And so far, it's been pretty easy with pretty smooth sailing. No hard writers block or loss of direction. So, I'm happy that I've been able to go this long without hardship. Thanks for reading this far. Let's hope we keep going further.

I wake up early in the morning well rested. The fire burned down to embers and Duke still laying his head in my lap. My back hurts from leaning against a log but I feel well rested and refreshed. The air is slightly chill and there is cloud cover keeping the sun away. I sit up and pat Dukes ears as I feed him and eat something myself before I stomp the embers out and start back down the highway with Duke. Close to the town there are many rusted cars I can search for supplies. Little but dust and rotted paper remain but the fact that people were going this way means it leads to a larger city.

I walk with Duke for three days before we see the city poking up from the trees. Ruined skyscrapers and even a crane leaning on a skyscraper signal what will probably be a large haul of food and supplies. Food we are direly short of. The last of our food being eaten this morning.

As we near the short bridge to the city I pull Duke to the side. Cars piled up as walls and a hanging skeleton greet us. People. And not friendly ones. A sole shape patrols the tops of the cars and I see the long rifle he holds. And the curved magazine. Chinese weapons. Which means they have significant weapons and enough of a presence to hold a choke point. Hopefully not to take the entire city.

I lead Duke down to the river and look at the barely inch deep water. "Should be safe Duke. Right? Yeah. Let's go. Quiet now." I start across as quiet as I can. Keeping my feet in the water and moving slowly till I reach the other bank. Which I walk up slowly and glance over the top. A few other of the armed raider types wandered around. Most of them hand handguns and crude melee weapons.

I take aim and mutter a trigger before I pull the trigger of the rifle. It barks and kicks and the Raider on the wall goes spinning away. Part of his head missing.

I drop down and watch them run around looking worried before taking up positions on the car wall. Giving me a great angle.

I climb over the edge and use a fallen over mail box to take aim and fire once. One raider falling without his face. The round having blasted out of it. I work the bolt and shoot again. Catching a female raider who had her breasts mostly hanging out in the arm. Sending her crude looking handgun flying.

They turn and shout as I work the bolt again. One stands to aim a revolver at me as I fire hitting him in the stomach from which he goes down with a scream.

The last is halfway to me before Duke leaps forward snarling and grabs his leg below the knee and pulls. Ripping him from his stance and down onto the ground where he kicks Duke off and I finish him off with a .45 round to the back of the head.

"Good boy Duke. Such a good boy. Let's see if they had any food."

Me and Duke search their camp. Finding a handful of .38 rounds and 5.56 rounds as well as a few old bottles of cloudy water and some suspicious looking meat that looks like it came from a large bug. Like a cockroach. I feed most of it to Duke and cook some on a skewer over a fire in a barrel the raiders left for me. Which made it taste kind of decent. Surprisingly.

I choke down the dirty looking water and give Duke some which he seems to enjoy before I finish checking the few empty boxes they had in a corner. Aside from some empty Hypodermic needles there was nothing. But with the day still ahead of me, I move the bodies away from the camp as best as I can and string up some pieces of scrap to serve as a noise trap. Then I search the surrounding buildings.

That finds me a score of things to loot. From some proper cooking tools to cans of food and water, wood for fires. A medical kit with some clean bandages and a small bottle of pain pills. Even a handful of .45 rounds in a drawer. The gun that accompanied them was gone, but some more bullets was always welcome.

By the time night fell I was secure in the small camp. Having clogged up the open road with boxes and piles of scrap and glass. And a few trip wires connected to some cans that if tripped will rattle the cans around. And thus, I made myself a safe place. And I sleep in a small sheltered area where it looks like the raiders slept. Though the soiled mattresses they slept on had to go. And wound up off the bridge.

That night was an odd combination of easy sleep and worried sleep as sounds in the city kept waking me. And Duke stayed on edge most of the night. The early morning found a series of loud gunshots and an explosion. People were here. Fighting. Maybe it was the government. I couldn't sleep after that, but I had to wait till it was bright enough out for me to see clearly. My eyes were my best tool in a world where it seems most everything is trying to either kill me, eat me. Or both. But as long as I had Duke. I was going to be ok.

Afterword- I hope you guys liked the battle and how its progressing. The story isn't intended to be about food and constantly being on the move to survive. But the early part is filled with it. I also hope you enjoyed the raiders and how he handled the defenses of his new camp.

Thanks for reading and remember to review and Favorite + follow if you like the story.

Cheers

Wolf


End file.
